


A Hurt DJSS Cashier

by Fanimonstar



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Nova had never known true anger.
Relationships: Lol no - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Hurt DJSS Cashier

**Author's Note:**

> I call him Nova cause I refuse to type his whole name. This is pretty much a copy of [this vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0n-nzEmsj_M&feature=youtu.be) but in English and no singing.

Another boring day in the McDonald's Nova works at. There aren't any customers there, which has been a common occurrence for months with the whole _thing_ going on.

Suddenly, a man with a monitor for a face enters. He walks up to Nova, probably to order food. Don't know why he didn't just order from Grab or Foodpanda, but whatever.

"Welcome to McDonald's, whaddya want?" Nova didn't bother acting nice. It's not like Tatiana, or anyone else is here. The only other person here right now is West.

"I want tomyum." Nova did a double take. _Excuse me?_ he wants to say, but he instead just says "This is a McDonald's."

"REALLY?" Monitor Face asks in a surprised tone. _Of course, you fucking idiot_ , Nova thinks, but doesn't let the words leave his mouth.

"I want lasagna then." _Aight, this moron is really getting on my nerves_. Nova repeats his earlier statement, but louder. "This is a McDonald's, sir!"

Monitor Face becomes quiet. Then, "I want tomyum." Why are we still here, just to suffer? 

"Don't get your heads in a twist!" Just before Nova could lose any more of his sanity, West comes to the rescue.

"Finally, a happier server. I'd like to eat, please." West then slaps some burger on the counter. "Wait a second, let me count the bill," West prevents Monitor Face from grabbing the burger. He then types the price, but adds a bunch of other bullshit math. His eyes brightened.

"The bill's full of zeros and zeros and zeros!"

Monitor Face cups his monitor face in his hands. "Oooh, I'm sorry but I can't pay for that!" he walks out, and Nova sighs in relief. But immediately after that, he returns and throws a bunch of cash at them. "Here." He grabs his burger and is about to leave again, but Nova finds himself doing something he didn't expect. He stops him.

"The payment ain't pretty, give it back," West holds his hand out for the burger. Monitor Face reluctantly gives it back. West's hand then slips and the burger lands Nova's face. It slowly slid down as the three stood in silence. When it finally hit the floor, Monitor Face broke that silence with a single syllable.

"Hah."

Monitor Face leaves. Nova had never known what such homicidal rage was before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in less than an hour, baby!


End file.
